Reaching Out (One-shot)
by discoballmind
Summary: Manny hasn't been at school for a few days, and a his best bluddy Heath is starting to get worried. But after an emotional visit to Manny's house, will Heath and Manny ever be the same again?


**GUESS WHO'S BACK!?**

**(Kinda)**

**So I had lost all motivation to write, tons of stuff was going down and all that jazz, but last night at 1am I suddenly got inspiration and tons of motivation to write something for my friend Theukelele based on that post she submitted!**

**Hope Y'all like it, I think I'm just gonna end it here.**

**~But who really knows~**

* * *

Reaching Out

For: Lele  
Based on this post: post/38646012710/and-he-has-a-crush-on-heath-he-treats-heath

It was lunch time at Monster High, and Heath Burns was surprised to see that his best friend, Manny Taur, wasn't at their usual table. A worried look passed over Heath's face as he entered the creepateria. _"Where's Manny?"_ He thought as he glanced through the crowd of students, either sitting down or standing in line, waiting to get their food. He stumbled over to two of his friends he noticed were already seated, Clawd Wolf and Deuce Gorgon. "Hey guys, have either of you two seen Manny today?" Heath questioned as he slipped into the spot he regularly sat in.

"Naw man, he's been gone, what, three days now? Haven't heard from him at all. If he misses another day of casketball practice, he could be cut from the team…" Clawd between bites of a sandwich piled high with a variety of meats.

Heath glanced at Deuce, hoping he had more information that the wolf across from them. "Has he texted you or anything, Deuce?"

"Haven't heard a word from him." Deuce got very quiet suddenly, and looked down at the lunch table. "Yanno, the last day he was here, he was actin all strange. Did anyone else notice that? He was bein all apologetic and nice and stuff. He didn't really seem like himself…"

Clawd nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he was acting all weird all day and now he hasn't been at school since…"

"I'm gonna go check on him after school." Heath decided aloud "I hope he's ok."

The rest of the day was a blur, Heath could only think about Manny. He was worried about him. From what Clawd and Deuce had told him, Manny had been acting strange, but come to think of it, Manny and Heath hardly interacted that day. It was almost like Manny was upset with him. Instead of going straight home that day, Heath drove out of his way to go to Manny's large Midwestern style home. He was let in by Manny's mother.

"Oh, he's been upstairs, laying in his bed, I can't get him to come out at all. Maybe it's good that you're here. I think he needs a friend right now. His room his upstairs and the first door on the left, I'll leave you two alone." She smiled and went back to whatever she was doing before.

Heath followed Manny's mother's directions and knocked softly on the door to Manny's room. Instead of waiting for a reply, he slowly opened the door, to reveal a half-naked Manny, lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling above him, his head in space. "Hey, uh, Manny? It's me, Heath… How ya feelin buddy? Ya haven't been at school for the past few days and I got worried aboutcha." Heath smiled softly and approached Manny's bed. He sat on the end and looked directly into his friend's soft eyes.

"I don't feel well." Was all that Manny muttered in response.

The flame haired boy frowned and patted Manny's large calf muscle. "That sucks dude, ya need me to make ya some soup or somethin?"

"No, it's not my stomach… It's up here…" Manny motioned towards his head and sighed exasperatedly.

"Ya stayed home from school for that past three days because your head hurts?" Heath said, taken by surprise. "I'm sure ya coulda taken some aspirin and ya woulda been fine…"

Manny sighed again and shook his head. "N-No… It's not like that. Look, I've been thinkin' lately, and I wanna tell you some stuff." He still hadn't even glanced at Heath, yet was talking directly to him. "First, I-I'm really sorry I'm so mean to you sometimes. You're a great friend, and I should really treat you better. I just have a really hard time dealing with my emotions and stuff."

Heath was stunned into silence for a few minutes. He shook his head and waved his hand over Manny's face, tauntingly. "Hellooo? Is the real Manny Taur in there somewhere? I wanna talk to him."

Manny let out a little chuckle, but it faded away quickly. "No, I mean it… I've had a lot on my mind lately, and I'm not likin the way I treat you at all. I mean, you've always been there for me dude, and I'm sorry if I ever hurt your feelings…" Manny sputtered. He closed his eyes and lied his head on the pillow beneath him.

"O-Oh. Well, uh, thank you Manny. That's a really nice thing to say. And yeah, of course I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you…" Heath said with a goofy smile. "Now, it seems like ya got a lot on your mind, so why dontcha go ahead and tell Doctor Professor Heath what's troubling you?"

He didn't laugh at Heath's joke this time, instead, Manny stayed very sullen and quiet. "Heath? You said you'll always be here for me right? So that means you won't stop being friends with me, right?"

"Stop being friends with you?! What are ya? Crazy?! Dude, you're my best bluddy ever since we've been in diapers, why would I stop being friends with you?" Heath was absolutely stunned by Manny's ridiculous behavior. He couldn't fathom why Manny was acting like this.

"Because I think I'm different, Heath." Manny spat. He was staying curt and very vague.

"Different as in…?" Heath raised his eyebrow at Manny.

"Remember that one time I told you I thought that cat ghoul in our Biteology class was hot? I was lying."

"So? Ya don't think a ghoul is hot, how does that make ya different?"

"And remember when you told me I should go on a date with Meowlody because you heard she had a thing for me, and then I canceled the date because I said I was sick. That was a lie too. I wasn't actually sick."

"Manny, I don't see where you're goin with this? Please try and help me understand what you mean?"

"Heath… I don't think I like ghouls." The words came out of Manny's mouth like a boulder, but it also felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. He finally propped himself up and looked at Heath, waiting for a response.

Heath stared into Manny's red rimmed eyes for a brief second, and then smiled. "So? Why would I think any less of ya? You're still my best friend."

"That's not it… Uh, I think-no, scratch that, I know, that I have a crush on you. And I've felt it for a long time, but didn't want to tell you. So instead I was just really mean to you, to cover up how I truly felt, and I'm sorry."

"Oh wow, I didn't know ya had a crush on me…" Heath's face had a lot more color to it than usual. He looked away from Manny, slightly embarrassed.

"I-I bet ya don't wanna be friends anymore, right? It's ok, I understand." Manny sighed and a tiny tear rolled down his cheek.

"You're right, I don't wanna be friends anymore." Heath said, and after hearing Manny's tiny gasp, Heath turned back around to face Manny, with his big goofy grin on his face. "I want us to be boyfriends."

-fin-


End file.
